The Amazing World of Gumball: Adventurous or Bravery?
The Amazing World of Gumball: Gumball and Darwin's Elmore Adventure ''is the direct-to-video movie, which means that's inside all of us. Sypnosis Trailer On 3/25/2014, Cartoon Network invites your family to come along on the amazing adventure with Europe's best-loved characters in the all-new original movie, which means that's inside all of us, ''The Amazing World of Gumball: Gumball and Darwin's Elmore Adventure. Voices Main voices *Logan Grove *Kwesi Boakye *Kyla Rae Kowalewski *Teresa Gallagher *Dan Russell Minor Voices *Kerry Shale *Sandra Dickinson *Hugo Harrison *Adam Long *Steve Furst *Jessica McDonald *Colin McFarlane *Travis Blake-Hall *Alix Wilton Regan *Fergus Craig *Stefan Ashton Frank *Brian Blessed *Cynthia Hanson *Charles Philipp *Mic Graves *Max Cazier *Richard Overall *Anthony Hull *Beatbox Hobbit Episodes Season 1 *The DVD/The Responsible *The Third/The Debt *The End/The Dress *The Quest/The Spoon *The Pressure/The Painting *The Laziest/The Ghost *The Mystery/The Prank *The Gi/The Kiss *The Party/The Refund *The Robot/The Picnic *The Goons/The Secret *The Sock/The Genius *The Poltergeist/The Mustache *The Date/The Club *The Wand/The Ape *The Car/The Curse *The Microwave/The Meddler *The Helmet/The Fight Season 2 *The Remote/The Colossus *The Knights/The Fridge *The Flower/The Banana *The Phone/The Job *Halloween/The Treasure *The Apology/The Words *The Skull/The Bet *Christmas/The Watch *The Bumpkin/The Flakers *The Authority/The Virus *The Pony/The Hero *The Dream/The Sidekick *The Photo/The Tag *The Storm/The Lesson *The Game/The Limit *The Voice/The Promise *The Castle/The Boombox *The Tape/The Sweaters *The Internet/The Plan *The World/The Finale Songs Opening #Opening Theme #You Can Fly, sung by Logan Grove, Kwesi Boakye and Adam Long Season 1 #The Alligators on a Train Song #I Wanna Be Free #Fine Lady #Sugar Rush Song #Please Do It, Larry! #We Won! #I'm a Ballerina #A Music Video #The Inner Warrior #No More Gi #Refund the World #Bad to the Bone #The Dumb Song #The Honesty Rap #You Gotta Think Big #Because We're Man #Danny Boy #Amazing Grace #Today's Gonna Be A Wonderful Day! #When Life Hands You Lemons Season 2 #The Daisy the Donkey Song #I Wanna Study with Your Daughter #Banana Joe's Whistling Song #Pizza Rap #Pizza Pizza Pizza #We're Rich! #What He Thinks About Us! #No More Mr. Nice Guy! #It's Christmas Eve #Christmas is Cancelled #Idaho's song #Don't Know Me #Richard's Dance #My Little Ones #Mr. Small's Blading Song #Baby #Gumball's Big Eyes Song #The Badest Kid In Prison #Who's Gettin' Candy? #The Fireworks Song #Lunch Song #Little Squirrel #Baby Anais #The Anailator #The Power To Fight #Internet Song #The Amazing World of Elmore #Rise of the Bacteria #The Amazing World of Elmore (reprise) #The Angry Mob Song Ending #You Can Fly (reprise), sung by Logan Grove, Kwesi Boakye and Adam Long #Ending Theme Trivia Cultural references *A song resembles the Disney song, "You Can Fly" from Disney's Peter Pan sung by Logan Grove, Kwesi Boakye and Adam Long. *Steve Small's Peter Pan outfit (or mascot) resembles that of Peter Pan of Disney's Peter Pan. Notes *This is the straight-to-video movie that's inside all of us. *This direct-to-video movie has 76 amazing episodes of the first two seasons of The Amazing World of Gumball starring Logan Grove and Kwesi Boakye as Gumball Watterson and Darwin Watterson. Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Christmas Specials Category:In-production films Category:Direct-to-Video films Category:The Amazing World of Gumball episodes Category:Compilation films Category:2014 films Category:The Amazing World of Gumball: Gumball and Darwin's Elmore Adventure